Fallen Gods
by Speed the Ancient
Summary: An evil more ancient than time itself has been unleashed upon Hyrule, and Link cannot defeat this foe alone. Guided by shadows and aided by unlikely allies, Link may yet push back the flow of evil once again. Rated T for gore and swearing.
1. Corruption

Corruption

Hyrule City.

The grand capitol of Hyrule. Home to the royal palace, grand market and the Lon Lon Bar: birthplace of the world famous Tri-Blast milk cocktail; made with only the finest Lon Lon Milk.

The citizens of this great city were as varied as you would find: Hylian, Human, Goran, Zora and even Gerudo called this testament to peace; home. The market stalls were all a bustle, as countless shoppers tried to get the best deal or simply gaze at the exotic goods merchants from across the oceans brought with them to peddle.

A small crowd gathered around one stall in particular, a giant of woman, with brilliant red hair and clad in the light, cool clothing of the far deserts announced that her wares had come all the way from a land called Albion, where great Heroes were raised daily. A patrol of gaurds approached the stall and eyed the woman suspiciously; she had been known to swindle naive nobles of their rupees with a well placed word or a_ helpful _assistant.

The Hylian captain brushed the crowd aside and eyed the goods on display, he focused on one item in particular: a small pendent, silver created in the image of a sword; with flames surrounding the blade. The captain eyed the piece suspiciously then turned his focus to the merchant. "You are aware; that it is considered high treason, to peddle Alterian wares in Hyrule." The merchant just gave the Hylian captain a mischievous smile. "I see no reason why that should be. I am just a humble merchant, trying to make a living; is that so bad?"

The crowd were now focusing on the arguing pair, there was one thing nobles loved more than overzealous spending; was a good argument, for them to gossip about later to their peers. The captain was about to rebuke, when his attention was pulled away from the merchant by the sound of metal clad boots fast approaching him. He turned to see an entire platoon of guards heading towards him; lead by non other than Lady Impa.

The captain quickly forgot the merchant and went rigid with his salute; his men followed suite. Impa came to a halt with but a foot apart; anger and worry were clear in her red eyes. She knew him as the officer and spoke only to him. "Captain! Name yourself and rank immediately!"

"Captain Dorian Thaddian! Ma'am." He kept his body rigid and mind alert: the Princess's own bodyguard would not address a common soldier like him, unless it was truly an important matter. The white haired Shiekah held the captain with a hard gaze until she caught herself. "You and your men are to join my unit and report with me to the palace immediately." Her tone said that this was not up for debate, but Dorian was no fool, he knew that the Shadow Folk were skilled at hiding their true intentions until the last moment.

Dorian opened his mouth to ask, but a small twitch in the corner of Impa's mouth made him stop; something was indeed wrong. Dorian quickly glanced at the merchant once again, before turning to face his men. "All of you. Lady Impa has requested that we accompany her back to the castle to recieve new orders, fall out." The patrol gave him a salute and began to march after Impa's unit.

Dorian and Impa lagged behind their men; out of ear shot. Dorian made sure non of his men could hear them before he questioned the Sheikah. "Lady Impa, forgive my insubordination. But why are we being forced to march on the castle?" Before he got his answer, Dorian was surprised to see that his fellow captains and a commander had joined him and Impa.

Before answering; Impa checked that only the small group were within ear shoot. "The palace has been infiltrated. The enemy somehow avoided all of the Arch-Wizard's countermeasures. We have to ready for any-." Impa stopped mid-sentence when the castle came into view.

The great oaken doors that made up the outer defence; had been blasted into splinters. One was still partially intact, but hung limply on its hinges. Impa said nothing, she drew the Giant's Knife and pressed forward.

As they passed into the outer courtyard, the signs of battle were clear all around. Soldiers lay dying or dead on the ground; some still held their weapons in their hands, but with eyes glazed over and staring; it was clear to the platoon that they had at least died defending their royal family. Impa hardly flinched at the sight of the corpses and called back the gathered men. "The dead are heedless to our mourns, pay them little heed until you find the one who slayed him and you send them screaming after your comrades. "

Dorian smiled at the young Sheikah's words; he remembered watching her train when he was still a naive soldier; with a few less battle scars and a milk drinkers stomach. He turned to his lieutenant and gave the man orders: take half of their unit and search the lower libraries for any civilians who had escaped the chaos. Impa's ears twitched at hearing his orders and she stopped suddenly, she eyed the older Hylian with rage burning within her red eyes.

"Belay that order Captain!" Her tone said this was not up for debate. Dorian met her gaze with his own lilac eyes; he would gladly follow the Sheikah into the void, but he would not put the lives of innocent people at risk to do so. "Forgive the insubordination once again Major. But I will not sacrifice civilians caught in this chaos, my men will do as I say and I will personally follow you further in."

Impa glared at the man for a moment, before turning from him; a strange cringing growl coming from her throat as she did, the young captain could only assume this was a curse in her native tongue. Impa said nothing as she began marching further into the courtyard, the platoon of guards marching after her. The platoon continued forward into the courtyard, the bodies of guards and civilians lay scattered around them, the limestone pathways stained red and sodden with blood. Dorian did not envy his men; they were young and still green in the face of battle. He was not much older but he had been a soldier longer and had seen the atrocities war can bring with it.

Impa stopped suddenly and signaled for them to follow suit. Dorian and his men stopped dead in their tracks, Impa followed by signaling for the men to crouch, the slight rustle of armour marked their obedience. Impa sheathed her sword and instead drew her short blade and began to creep ahead of the unit.

Dorian watched after her as she disappeared through the bushes and further into the courtyard, he was not even aware that he was holding his breath; until his lungs burned for air once more. He waited in the silence, listening carefully for even the slightest sound of battle ahead, yet only the silence remained. While he listened he was sure he saw a shadow dart passed from the edge of his vision, the young captain turned his head to follow it; but it was gone before he even knew it. A hand placed on his shoulder startled the young captain, but when he turned to look the Sheikah woman in the eyes, he settled back into his crouch; heart racing from the tension beginning to develop not only in himself; but also in the air.

Impa said nothing, just signaled for them to follow her once more. The unit moved forward as silently as their armour would allow, Dorian began to feel more and more on edge as they pressed forward, the stench of death hung around them, like a choking smog. Imap seemed to sense his unease, she smiled with sick interest. Dorian saw the corners of Impa's mouth peak, he knew right then, that he was not following the Sheikah soldier anymore.

Dorian drew himself close to the Sheikah and poised to strike her or it in the vitals, he was shocked when a bolt cut through the air and pierced the fake straight through the throat. The creature could no longer act anymore as the bolt ripped into its jugular. Blood chilling, gurgling screams escaped the creature as it hit the floor, it trashed and clawed at the air, the creature fell silently and moved no more.

Dorian moved closer to the corpse; his sword ready to strike. He was mere feet away when the creature lunged up; throat still running with blood blacker than sin itself. Dorian struck out at the creature, his sword drew across its chest; spilling yet more blood, but still the creature leaped into the air and landed on the far side of the courtyard.

The creature was more than aware that it's guise was useless now. Black flames engulfed it, yet the creature just bent to an angle; that would impossible for any living being born with a spine to reach, it screeched with a horrifying laugh, like that of steel nails on glass. As the flames melted away its failed guise: the creature began to grow until it stood near ten feet, the sound of bones breaking and resetting chilled Dorian to his core. When the flames finally died down, the creature that had replaced Impa was grotesque to every meaning to the word.

A tall, slender creature; stood before Dorian's company and the horror of this _creature _was not lost on Dorian and his men. The creature was clearly flesh, as its skin sagged and swayed with its movements. Pink flesh loomed over his men; standing at ten feet, the creature sagged back on itself, like its own spine could not hold its weight. A featureless face glared at Dorian, despite the lack of eyes; Dorian could feel the hate and anger directed at him.

Fear gripped the veteran soldier: he had faced down insurgents, beasts and to his great displeasure; the undead. But this monster, this demon before him was something that reverted him to the hapless recruit; too afraid to lift his sword. The demon unleashed a blood chilling scream and began to run at Dorian.

In just three steps, the creature had bridged the gap between them and with a mighty swing of its frail looking arms; Dorian was thrown through the air and slammed into the nearest wall. He felt claw sunder armour and tear flesh, yet still his fear seemed to numb all pain; even when he hit the wall and felt his shield arm shatter against the stone fortification. He tried to push his self off the ground, but the fight had been taken from him. The horror before him had not beaten him before he could even get in a good swing, it had also killed the greatest and most loyal soldier Hyrule had ever had. Lady Impa had died at the hands of this demon.


	2. Shadows of the Damned

**Shadows of the Damned. **

Running, always running. Cloth wrapped feet struck the tiled floor of one of Hyrule castle's many hallways. Melanie followed behind the group of noble sons and daughters; here to vist their friend: the Princess. Now found themselves in the middle of a battle.

While the young Sheikah followed from the rear, the group were led by a man of frightening power. The man stood taller than most; just falling short of nine feet, he was a giant among men. Clad in the armour of the Gerudo Royal family, the man with heavily tanned skin, burning orange eyes and a flowing mane of orange hair; led the group with ease, he commanded respect and even the most defiant would fall in behind this man. For he was Ganondorf: Prince of the Gerudo, Arch-Wizard to the Hylian court and one Princess Zelda's oldest friends.

"Lord Ganon." called the sing song voice of Lady Vivian; Heir to the Falion Merchant Empire. Clad in a fine silk dress, long brunette hair curled lavishly, chocolate brown eyes deviant to show fear. She looked at the Gerudo as they ran, hoping to get his attention. The Gerudo ignored her and swiftly rounded the corner. The group followed suite.

As Mel rounded the same corner, she collided with the back of a blonde haired noble boy's head. Mel went down hard with an unceremonious grunt, the e regained his composure, turned to see Mel on the floor and offered her his hand to help her up. Mel scoffed at the boy, slapped away his hand and stood up using only her own legs, she pushed foward through the crowd to see what had caused a group running for its life to just stop suddenly.

At the front of the group, Viv and Ganon stood there with their weapons held ready for a fight. Mel followed their line of sight and saw what was blocking their intended path. A platoon of soldiers clad in a shadowy version of the Hylian Royal Army's, at first glance; one would assume it was just a trick of the light, yet the group had learned that lesson the hard way.

_Mel led the group of eight noble sons and daughters through the hallways, trying to avoid the sounds of combat as much as possible. The attack had occurred so suddenly that the castle had had too little time to launch an effective defence, now the screams of dying men and women filled the halls of the old castle._

_As the group neared the library, they came upon a small squad of Hylian soldiers. They were talking amongst themselves and had their weapons in their sheaths, this struck Mel as odd and she ordered the group to turn away and follow her. As the words were just out of her mouth, a raven haired boy of at least sixteen objected to her commands. "I am indeed sorry, but I will not be so foolish as to put my life in the hands of some light addled lord's mistake; as opposed to the skilled warriors of the Hylian Army."_

_Mel felt her skin bristle at his comment, but she let it go and walked up to him. Pushing her anger back down, she grabbed him by the collar of his doublet and pulled him closer to her face. "Take a good hard look at their armour you fool; they are not our soldiers. Why would our own men be standing around with their swords in their scabbards in the middle of an attack on the castle?"_

_"How dare you lay your hands on me." he slapped Mel's hand away and dusted off his doublet. He puffed out his chest, raised his finger to Mel and spoke in a threatening tone. "I will personally see to it, that whatever whore spawned you in order to get a cushy life, is sent back down the slums where trash like you belongs." Mel did not even say a word, she caught his finger in her vice like grip and without hesitating crushed the offending digit. _

_The noble boy whimpered slightly and backed away when Mel released his finger. He made no more comments as he entered the libary. Mel and the rest of the group listened to him as he addressed the soldiers. "Greetings to you my good men. I am Lord Aron von Dericher; son of Lord Edward von Dericher. If you would be so kind as to escort me safely from this battleground. I will see that you are well rewarded."_

_With the ring of swords leaving sheaths. Mel quietly cursed and tried to usher the group onward, but fear held them as the wet sound of a sword running through flesh. The group would not move, they were not trianed to fight and kill like Mel; most have never even held a sword in a real fight before. _

_Three of soldiers turned and they must have seen one of them, as they started running for the door; swords at the ready. Mel moved around the group and pressed her back to the wall nearest to the entrance. The soldiers closed the gap with unnatural speed, the first stepped past Mel and spun on his heel, his sword aimed for her head. Mel just managed to dodge the strike, the blade; oddly hot to the touch, drew a red line on her right cheek._

_Mel was shocked by the sting and itch of blood dripping from her cheek, she was certain her timing was perfect, the blade should not have touched her. Blade ringing through the air, Mel jumped back just in time. The blade rang out as it struck the ground, Mel was sure she had dodged the blade, until her shoulder erupted with blood._

_The Sheikah cried at as her casting arm was made useless, she gripped the wound tight to try to stop the flow of the blood. Pain ran through her body, she looked down and saw blood darkening the violet satin of her dress. The blood came from an unseen wound that went clean through to the other side. Mel coughed up a mouthful of blood, she began to fade, vision began to fail as she saw the bright light engulf her and the soldier sent reeling into the wall._

_The pain was gone when Mel opened her eyes once more, she tried to sit up but found a barrier of healing magic surrounding her. The gentle warmth of the spell was easing her pain and healing her wounds, she looked around and saw the smiling face of Lady Vivian. The Hylian magi had not been a part of her group, Mel could help wonder how she had found her way here on her own; even a skilled mage would have had trouble on their own._

_"Vivian. Is she well enough to move?" Mel recognised the deep yet foreign tone of Ganon: Prince-Heir to the Gerudo throne and Arch-Wizard to the Hylian Court. Using all her strength, Mel pushed herself up and with what mana she could control, disabled the healing barrier, she stood up and looked around at the chaos that had transpired while she had been out._

_Bodies of the shadowy soldiers lay strewn out across the floor, lying in pools of black blood. Mel looked closely at the bodies; they were indeed Hylian soldiers, however their armour was older than the current standard issue and their swords were chipped and cracked, no soldier would allow his weapon to dull like this, yet; the blade that had run her through had indeed been sharp enough to run her through._

_Vivian noticed the Sheikah's confusion at this and explained. "Melanie, these are no meer men. They appear to the eye to be physical, but the truth is that they are the Shadows of the Damned. They exist in the realms of shadow. As such-."_

_"I get it!" Mel cut the mage off with a burst of anger, not at the mage; but at herself. The Shadows of the Damned were an enemy all Sheikah knew and loathed. They were the shadows taken from the dead or dying and turned into a weapon by shadowmancers; try as hard as you might, you would never land a single blow against them. They will take all you can throw at them, then they will strike at your shadow and rend you in half._

_Anger boiled deep within her, she should have seen what they were, she could have saved the her comrades. Realisation struck like a bolt, she darted around and was relieved to see her group of people alive and well. They smiled at her; genuine smiles. Kneeling next to them and healing any wounds they had taken; was Ganon. He fumbled with the white magic, it was not in his nature to heal and mend, but he was trying to help non the less._

_"Arch-Wizard. I am pleased to see you are unharmed." Mel bowed her head respectfully to the Gerudo, he barely acknowledged the gesture, instead he simply tossed an object in her direction. Mel caught it with ease and opening her hands to see what she was holding, relief filled her._

_Lying in the centre of her palms was the sheathed dagger she had been given by her clan when she had passed her ordeal and was considered a true adult; alongside her brother. Ganon gave the Sheikah a look that snapped her back to her current situation. "As I understand it. Sheikah weapons are marked with shadow magic correct?" Mel nodded. "Good. It seems only black magic will end these miserable creatures existence. Vivian; you and me will head the group as we move. Melanie; follow in the rear and ensure we are not followed by any of these monsters." _

_Ganon gave no one time to answer and instead, took off down the northern corridor. Vivian followed behind, then the noble children and finally Mel. She kept a critical watch on the Gerudo. For now he was on her side, but his history hardly made him trust worthy. Running onward, Mel only cared about finding one person alive and well. No matter what she would ensure Lady Impa survived the attack; even if that meant the life of Princess Zelda._


	3. The Voice

**The Voice.**

Melanie, Ganon and Vivian were surrounded on all fronts. They formed a circle around the group of nobles that had followed them further into the heart of palace, every one of them had never even seen battle before; they could not have even dreamed of battles like this. To them; battles were fought and won by noble knights and brave soldiers, not a Sheikah, a Hylian noble trained in magic and the Gerudo Prince. To them, hope had long since faded away.

Mel stuck out at an approaching soldier, that came too close to her, blade slicing through the shadow like paper, yet no matter how many of the monsters they felled; two more took the fallen's place. Mel was too focused on three soldiers attacking her front, that she failed to notice the shadowy blade poised to strike, the blade sliced through the air, intent to cleave the Sheikah in two.

Cold air erupted behind the Sheikah, as she felled the soldiers to her front, she turned to see a shadow clad in armour similar to that of a royal knight, frozen solid in a block of ice. Mel switched her gaze to Vivian, but found the Hylian mage focusing on two soldiers trying to break past her wall of earth.

Confused by the event that had likely saved her life, Mel turned back to face the soldiers that were appearing from the shadows right this very moment. Ganon let loose a mighty roar; as he lashed out at the soldier who was furiously dodging his magic, his fist; engulfed by intense purple flames, smashed into soldier's face, the creature shimmered from existence without a single sound.

The young warlock regained his composure, ran a delicate hand through his hair and once again took up his casting stance. Left foot set back, right firmly set forward and hands positioned to look as if he was grasping an orb in each hand. "Fires that rage in the hearts of man, let it ring forth now and melt away the darkness, destroy the shadows and engulf the wicked!"

Within the palms of his hands, two orbs of purple flames erupted to life. They burned bright and angry, they wished to feed on hatred and consume flesh. Flames licking at his fingers, Ganon balled his fists and punched them foward. Two massive beams of fire erupted from his fists, they encircled the group and incinerated the shadows. As the flames grew hotter and hotter, Ganon directed them to at the western wall.

Dorian stood frozen to the ground as the demon raised it's claws skyward. The creature struck down hard and fast, its mouth twisted into a sick smile, it could taste the blood even before the kill.

Flash of white light and the sound of something hard striking a wall filled the battlefield. The demon roared in pain, as it pulled its now broken ans twistes claws back, it took an unbelieving look at its hand and down at Dorian. The guard captain; who moments ago had had no weapon or shield, now stood holding a shield of pure light in front of his face, he poked his head around the solid light and gave the demon an arrogant smile.

Dorian wasted no time and drove his shield hard into the demon's ribs. The demon screamed in pain as it was sent reeling through a nearby guard - post, the creature gripped the sides of the now ruined building and pulled itself up. Rage burned within him, he hated this mortal, that not only defied him; he had the gall to attack him with magic, he looked at the Hylian ans saw the bored look it was giving him.

"How dare you mock me you pathetic mortal. I am Possession itself, everything within my sight and beyond; rightfully belongs to me and no one else. I will not be denied my rightful kingdom!" Roaring with anger, Possession began to charge at speed that defied its size. Claws raised to strike, he would kill this mortal and he would then wear him just out of spite.

Dorian sneered at the demon as it began to close the distance between them, he set his stance, ready to take the full blow of the demon's attack. Suddenly the creature began to shimmer and change shape, Dorian was caught of guard when he was face to face with the flase Impa once more.

Using the Sheikah's far greater speed, the demon stepped around the young guard captain, raising its sword to strike; Possession believed he had won, no one could dodge at this range and no one was fast enough to guard it. Dorian just sneered at the demon's pathetic attempts to wound him. "Grand Shell."

Light erupted around Dorian and with it; Possession was sent flying back once more. The demon regained its composure and looked up to see what had allowed its attack to be so easily deflected, he was greeted by a blinding light that had isolated itself around the young Hylian captain.

Dorian was completely surrounded by a dome of solid light. The Hylian gave the demon an arrogant smile as he gestured for it to attack. Possession took the bait and without thinking; charged headlong at Dorian.

The young captain did not even flinch when the false Impa closed the gap between them, sword ready to strike, the fake aimed high but quickly feint right and aimed to strike Dorian between his ribs and pierce his heart. Dorian felt warmth fill his being and with all his might; willed the dome to expand, the demon was smashed by the expanding wall light, it hollered in agony as the light burned its flesh and blinded its eyes. The demon was thrown back once more and this time it hesitated in getting back up.

"How dare you." The demons voice was a breathless whisper. "I am a demon Lord of the Abyss. I will not be beaten by a mere soldier!" Rage flashed once more as the demon lost the form of Impa once more and charged at Dorian in a form he did not regonise.

The demon had taken form of a young man clad in a tunic of pure shadow, skin blacker than the deepest part of the Abyss and eyes that burned with the purest hatred Dorian had ever saw. This new form drew a sword looked like a evil version of the legendary blade of evil's bane and charged at the young captain. Raising a wall of pure light, Dorian felt confident that the demon would never break through it. How wrong he was.

In one great swipe of that dark blade, Possession cleaved through the wall and continued its charge towards Dorian. The demon destroyed any attempt Dorian made a blocking it. With just six feet separating them, Dorian was certain his death was at hand, he raised his ture shield with the intent to at least make the demon work for his death, when suddenly black chains rose from the ground and entrapped the demon.

Suddenly a blast purlpe fire erupted behind and above him, Dorian could feel the intense heat burn from here, the anger and resentment he felt from the flames told him that only one mage could have conjured such rage and such powerful fire: Ganondorf.

"Dorian!" Dorian turned to see the one who had called his name was none other than his oldest friend: Mel. The Sheikah jumped from the battlements she was standing from and landed with cat like grace, she approached him with an honest smile on her face. Resting her hand on her hip, Mel gave him her signature 'saved your ass' smile. "How many times do I have to do this until it sits in that hollow skull of yours. _You can't fight to save your life_. You always need me to show up and save your worthless hide."

"Who made Captain first?" Dorian received a punch over the back of his head for his come back. The two friends just laughed before turning their attention back to the demon struggling against its chains. Mel approached the demon and gazed at it intently. "Hard to imagine an Abyssal Lord attacking the palace. My question is this however: why go after Dorian?"

Possession looked into the Sheikah's eyes and a smile spread across its borrowed face as it answered. "The one I serve cares nothing for you ants. I simply had to make sure the Princess's Wall was too occupied to protect his precious ruler. Claiming the Sage of Shadows was just a sm-" The demon was cut short as its shadowy flesh began to wither and fade.

It screamed in pain as it slowly burned away, "why my Lord!?" A voice rang throughout the castle. "You dare to take my form to battle these ants. You have proven you are unworthy of even the smallest scrap of power, fade into nothingness as befits one of your kind demon." The voice held nothing, no emotion, no tone just nothing and yet it sent a chill down Dorian's spine.

When the demon finally stopped screaming, the voice seemed to focus on Dorian, Mel and two others the guard captain had failed to notice arrive. "You three have a more important role to play than that thing. The Princess and the Shadow await you in the throne room, my soldiers will not bother you no more." As it said this the Shadows that had surrounded the group faded back into the ground as if they had never been there.

The voice went silent and the group could only make out the faint sounds of the survivors stepping out of their hiding spaces, some went about trying to the help the injured, some fell with grief as they mourned their dead and the rest seemed content to simply run from the castle. Ganon turned to face Dorian, the captain shied away from the imposing Gerudo's gaze. "You are Dorian? If I am not mistaken you are Lady Impa's second correct?"

Dorian just stared at the man before he regained his nerves enough to speak. "N-no your lordship. I simply act as the Princess's guard when Lady Impa is away." Dorian tried to hide his anger at mentioning Impa's name but Ganon picked up on it. The Gerudo placed a reassuring hand on Dorian's shoulder and gave the young man a warm smile. "Rest easy captain. That beast was Possession; they take the form of the one you trust the most and should you see through it, they lie about the fate of said person. Lady Impa yet lives Dorian."

Dorian steeled his resolve and went to grab his sword, which had fallen to the ground during his bout with the possession demon. He sheathed the weapon and turned to his men. "Listen to me all of you!" He waited for the to give him undivided attention, "I know you wish to march with me to the Princess's aid. But there are innocents who need their guardsmen, go and seek any survivors and escort them safely to the guest wing."

Mel watched in awe at how much Dorian had changed from the cowardly cry baby he used to be to the commander of men he had become. He had become a man worthy to call friend but what the others thought always made her think. Did she truly hold stronger feelings to Hylian captain. Shaking her head clear of these thoughts, Mel pulled herself back into her core and sealed herself within, she was now a weapon hidden in dark, a tool to be used, as was the fate of all Sheikah who served the royal family, but Mel knew where her loyalty lay and it was not with any pampered Princess.

Vivian approached Ganon and in a hushed tone said. "Master, I can confirm that _he _is behind this attack. I think it would be best for us to hurry, he will not forever." Ganon said nothing in reply, instead he suddenly turned on his heel; his cape billowing behind him as he stormed off in the direction of the throne room. Dorian and Vivian swiftly followed and with the sound of chains falling loose Melanie caught up with them without a single footstep so much as heard.

The group arrived at the throne room moments later. With Ganon leading the group, he shoved both doors open wide as if they were nothing, the group walked and were greeted with a horrific sight. From one end to the other lay the dead or dying in pools of their own blood, the groans were audible within massive room and the stench burned itself into their nostrils; it was the stench of fear, death and blood, it was a smell that would burn itself into memory until the day you died.

At the end opposite the door, on a raised dais, sat atop the stairs was the great throne of Hyrule. The throne was carved from the wood of a Great Deku Tree, set within a towering wall of marble and above that was a bronze epitaph dedicated to the three highest members Hylian Pantheon: Din; Goddess of Power and Fire, Nayru; Goddess of Wisdom and Water, Farore; Goddess of Courage and Wind.

Sat upon the throne was the same man that the possession demon had changed into, but even from this distance; Dorian could tell the demon had even possessed a fraction of this man's power. There was distinct difference in his appearance and the form the demon had taken; instead of skin blacked than the void, his skin was so white, like it had never felt the kiss of sunlight, his hair was black as midnight and his tunic seemed to comsume the light around him. This was no man sitting before them; but a monster spawned from the darkest depths of the void.

The man slouched in the throne and propped his head on his knuckles as if the group of armed new comers were nothing but dust falling to the air. He snapped his fingers and a white haired woman appeared from thin air in front of them. For a moment she lay on the floor unmoving and then she awoke with a gasp, as if had been denied air for the longest time. Taking in her surroundings, the woman turned to look at the group behind her, they gave her a quizzical look but the anger in her eyes silenced any questions they might of had.

Breathlessly she spoke. "Run you fools, he is far too strong for any of you." She got to her feet shakily and picked up the massive sword that lay at her feet, she lurched foward but the floor never greeted her, instead she was held aloft by Mel, who smiled through the white cloth wrap covering her face.

Vivian came to their side and began to heal the wounded Sheikah. "Lady Impa." Vivian was cut short by a slight shake of Impa's head, the mage remained silent and went to healing the older woman.

Melanie lay the older Sheikah down on the floor, she gave the woman a concerned look before glaring up at the man sat on the throne. Without waiting she charged at the man, her speed would be an advantage in this wide open room and in mere seconds; she was a black blur speeding around the room. She appeared; knife at the ready, in front of the throne. She leaped through the air intent to strike the man in through the skull.

The man caught her blade with ease and with a strength that did not match his build, tossed the Sheikah back towards the door. Mel went flying through the air; expected to collide with a wall or the door, instead she was suddenly enveloped by what felt like silk. Her flight was halted and she looked around at what looked like a giant lilly, she cast a glance backwards and saw Vivian stood with hand threw up in front of her, she gave the Sheikah a smug look before allowing the magicaly conjured flower to fade away.

Mel turned back to face her oppenent and was annoyed to see him still sitting in the throne, with same bored look on his face. Melanie calmed herself and allowed the heavy touch of the Shadows to fill her, with a flick of her wrists; chains made of shadow cascaded from each finger tip. "Shadow Arte: Fallen Marionette Theatre." Ten chains shot foward from her fingers and attached themselves each to a different corpse, the affected corpses began to awkwardly rise, their movement driven by someone else's will.

Mel flexed her hands and the corpse puppets charged foward, weapons raised they closed in on the throne and the man sitting upon it. The man smiled confidently as the puppets came down on him.

Author's notes: Hellos its me. I am afraid to say that the prologue has just been extended another chapter, (angry face). I am sorry about this but I could not resist ending on a cliff hanger and I also think that so much has already happened in this chapter that adding to it would just be too much. So the next chapter will bring about the end of the prologue and will I think be a bit shorter than this one. Anyway that's about it, hope you guys enjoy and I would love to hear what you think so far. Bu-bye.


	4. Fallen Light, Rising Dark

**Fallen Light, Rising Dark**

Melanie watched on as her corpse puppets fell upon the shadow, she despised her own Shadow Arte; it was offence to all that the Sheikah stood for; as guardians of the shadows and the keepers of the dead. Her ability had left her with few friends and even fewer allies, she had learned to fend for herself and she would not allow the beast before her to kill the only Sheikah who had never looked down on her, because of her ability.

As the soldiers tore into the shadow, she could feel every spilled drop of blood, every piece of torn flesh and shred of ripped fabric. Realisation flashed in her mind when she felt her connection to three of her puppets fade, pulling her arms back she saw what she had feared. Her puppets had never scratched the shadow.

The shadow stared down the Sheikah; disappointment in his eyes, he raised his sword and showed that all the stark gash of red running down his left arm. The shadow just wiped the blood away and stood up. "I can see now that, all that power I felt was just my imagination. I am wholeheartedly disappointed with you Impa," a smile crept across his face. "I whould have thought that any apprentice to the great Sage of Shadow; would at least be able to inflict more than such a superficial wound."

Melanie felt her rage beginning the ignite. She hated this demon, she wanted to kill him, to watch him suffer in the dark, to hear his screams of pain and to listen to him beg for mercy. The shadow turned his attention back Mel and he gave her a mocking smile. "I find it hard to believe that you are one of the Shadow Folk," there was clear venom and disgust for the word. "It was my belief, that they train you to set aside your anger and hatred. If only your teacher could hear what you were thinking, she would certainly reconsider training you."

The group looked on in surprise, he could hear their thoughts; if he could know what they were thinking, then any chance of landing a decisive blow was limited. Ganon, Dorian and Vivian stood forward and gave the younger Sheikah a confident look. "Only a fool seeks to strike a giant alone, when they have allies to call on." Ganon just eyed the shadow with discomfort; something was playing on the Gerudo's mind and it was clear he had no intention of sharing with them.

Behind her; Mel could hear Viv begin chant but the Sheikah could not make out the incantation. She looked to her right at Ganon and then to her left at Dorian; who gave her a confident smile. The three of then each drew their weapons: Dorian drew his captain's longsword, Mel reached behind and unsheathed the ebony inlaid, steel dagger and took a ready stance while Ganon placed his right hand flat against his chest and a cold, white light began to shine. Grasping the hilt of a sword; Ganon removed from his chest a longsword made completely of light, the blade seemed to reject his touch and burn his hand, but the slender man paid no attention to it as he shifted into a battle stance.

"Embrace the light!" As Vivian finished her spell, she cast out her right hand and willed the magic into her allies. Energy and power filled each member, wounds healed instantly, weariness faded and with renewed resolve; the group stood ready.

The shadow smiled at them, he reached behind him and drew his sword from its silver inlaid scabbard, he then removed his ebony black shield from his back. The group expected him to strike straight away, instead they were greeted by the sight of him bowing to them. "Warriors acknowledge each other when they fight and honour their opponents with their names. As I am a true warrior: I welcome your challenge, know me by my name Link." He stood straight once more and took up a battle ready stance.

Ganon and Dorian replied with a bow of their own, while Mel placed a balled fist over her heart. Ganon spoke first. "Know me by name: Ganondorf ". Dorian followed. "Know me warrior. I am Dorian: The Princess's sheild." Mel just eyed Link and then reluctantly spoke. "Shadows greet you Link, know me as Melanie."

Without hesitation, the three charged at Link. Ganon and Dorian weaved from side to side, they closed the gap and as Link went to guard, they feinted past him, he was caught off guard and received the full brunt of Mel's right spinning kick. Link was sent flying from the force of the blow, but he recovered; just in time to block another kick from Mel. He reached out from behind his shield, dropped his sword and grabbed the Sheikah by the ankle and sent her reeling towards the nearest the piller.

Dorian and Ganon ran past as Mel was smashing into the stone piller; shattering it into a mess of marble and dust. The Hylian and Gerudo charged headlong at Link, but the shadow did not even seem to notice them, he just smiled and released at pulse of black energy from where he was standing.

Dorian saw the wave of energy coming towards them and instinctively raised his barrier around both himself and Ganon. The Gerudo did not even seem to notice and just pushed through the sphere of light and carried on running towards their opponent.

The pulse raced towards Ganon, when suddenly the Gerudo magi unleashed an identical pulse of his own. The two waves of black energy collided and the air around erupted in black flames, but Link and Ganon did not even seem to care; as the two warriors crossed the battlefield, the flames licking at them. Gerudo and Shadow clashed in a spray of sparks as their swords met. Ganon tried to hold the shadowy man back, but the shadow was already overwhelming the prince with his superior strength.

Link threw his weight in a great swing and sent Ganon reeling back; Link wasted no time in striking out against the lean man. Ganon raised his sword and tried to block each swift and lethal blow; he felt his arms beginning to tire from the brutal assault and with each attempt to block; a new cut would appear. Ganon faulted after another volley of strikes and the shaodw wasted no time at all in finishing the fight. Driving the tip of his sword forward, he felt metal pierce flesh and cut through muscle.

Ganon cried out in pain, however instead of pulling back; he gripped the shadow's sword arm and with all the strength he could muster, brought his own sword down in the limb. Sword cut fabric, metal, flesh and bone in one fell swoop, Link cried out in rage as his arm was severed from the rest of him.

Ganon fell to the ground; sword still embedded in his lower abdomen, grinning at his minor victory over the shadow, he looked around and saw Mel and Impa; once more on their feet and ready to fight. Link sneered at the two Sheikah, he seemed to forget about his severed arm and instead turned from the group of fighters.

Unseen to the naked eye. Link moved toward the throne and once more stood before it. He looked down on the group with pity. "I was hoping for so much more from all of you. How disappointing." Link looked down at the severed arm and with a wave of his remaining hand, the bleeding stump was replaced by an arm, as strong as it had once been

The group of warriors looked on in shock as his wounds all healed instantly, he looked down on them all and with a snap of his new fingers; Dorian's right leg was blown clean off. The captain screamed in pain as he fell to floor, clutching at the bleeding stump. Vivian tried to run the Hylian's side, but a swatting motion made by Link sent the mage flying through the air and slamming into a nearby piller.

Mel was just staring in shock. This was no demon they faced; no this monster made demons seem as weak as new born babes. Trembling with fear, the Sheikah tried tk steel herself, but still fear held her, even as the shadow snapped his fingers once more.

A blinding light filled the room: first it was white, then yellow and then settled to a dull pink. Mel; who had been shielding her eyes, moved her hand and looked up at the souce of the light. Eyes wide in shock; equal to that of her fellow warriors. The Sheikah looked on as Princess Zelda floated down from the epitaph; trapped within a dazzlingly pink crystal.

Impa bolted into action. Charging at a breakneck speed, she summoned her Giant's Knife and went to shatter the crystal. Link smiled at the pathetic attempt and with a wave of his hand, sent the Sheikah flying back towards the door. He sneered at the group, "do not interfere. Your Princess has a debt to be paid." Link snapped his fingers and the crystal shattered into a million dazzling shards; that danced around Zelda as she fell into the shadow's waiting arms.

Link caught the Princess with ease and set her down gently. The shadow lookes at the beautiful woman stood before him and gave her a sad look, Zelda just nodded and smiled at the shadow warmly.

The Princess let out no noise as the black sword ran her through, she maintained the look of peace on her facenshe always had; as she fell to the floor with a dull thud. A scream of despair and rage erupted from behind the group, as Impa once again ran at the shadow. The Sheikah ran toward the shadow, but as she did; she dropped her sword and fell beside the Princess.

Impa cradled the wounded Princess in her arms; tears streaming down the Sheikah's face. Link paid the scene no attention and instead began to walk away from the throne and towards the door. Mel and Vivian; who had recovered from being tossed around with only a broken arm, stood in the shadow's path. The pair readied their attacks, however Link just gave the pair a sombre look and said, "enough senseless blood has been split in this room today. I see no reason to dishonour an exceptional woman, by killing two people she cared for."

Mel remained stubborn, but a gentle hand on her shoulder made her stand down and allow the shadow to leave. As Link walked passed the Sheikah, he stopped for a moment and spoke softly to the Sheikah. "Find my Lighter - half and you may yet stop what is to come and should you find him, tell him this; Dark intends to end this little war once and for all." Mel just nodded and Dark walked passed her and disappeared from sight.

Vivian walked away from the Sheikah and instead ran to the side of Ganon. Mel felt the sweet tingling sensation of healing magic in the air, drawing on its warm feeling, she walked over to Dorian and summoning her own magic; placed her hands on his bleeding stump and willed the magic to flow into the wound. Dorian stifled a scream as the bone of his leg shot outward and began to shape itself into the lower half of his wounded leg. Minutes passed and Dorian looked down to see his now reformed leg before him, he gave the Sheikah a thankful look, but there was no joy in his eyes.

Mel helped the Hylian to his feet and letting him put most of his weight on her; led him to where Impa still cradled the bloodied body of the Princess. Impa's tears had at last stopped as she looked down at the Princess she had watched grow from a child into the magnificent woman she had become. Impa looked down at her; even in death, she looked at peace, but to those she had left behind, she left a raging storm of emotions; that the whole kingdom would feel.

As the group approached, Impa cast a quick glance over her shoulder and stood up. Carrying the Princess's body bridal style, she walked towards the entrance of the throne room. Others had to be told, arrangements had to made and the kingdom needed to mourn, the following weeks would be hell for everyone; not just her.

Miles away from the capital, in a dirt blot town's inn, merriment was being made; as mercenaries celebrated their latest victory in favour of the Hylian Crown. One man sat apart from the rest; quietly nursing his piss brown ale, he looked into the mug and was surprised when a drop caused ripples to spread throughout the liquid, he ran a hand across his cheek and was surprised to find a tear falling down his cheek.

Wiping away the tear the young merc just placed a blue rupee on the counter and walked away from the counter and out the front door. He looked up at the darkening sky; fierce blue eyes burning in the deep crimson of the setting Sun. He gazed at the ominous sight and sighed, "unworthy blood has been spilt." The youth reached behind his back and adjusted the blood red hilt of his sword. He turned towards the road that led to the land of his birth. "Try as hard as you might; you just can't stay away. Can you Link?" Setting off; Link pulled his dull green hood over his dirty blonde hair and began to hum an old lullaby to himself.

(A.N) And so we bring the Prologue to its conclusion. I had way too much hassle with picking Light Link's origin, I went from soldier, to bandit, to pirate, to merc and back around. The whole farmboy thing seemed a bit been there done that. Anyway hoped you guys liked, would love to hear what you think. Bu-bye.


	5. The Mercenary and The Blade

**The Mercenary and The Blade**

Night had settled an hour ago. Link could just make out the path before him, but not much else. He had continued down the Ordon road, with the intent of reaching Hyrule by morning, he had failed to remember that; tonight was a new moon.

Humming the old and lonely tune his mother had taught him as a child, he tried his best to avoid dips in the road or any dislodged stones. He had hoped that the cool night air would have cleared his head of the strange feeling of sorrow in his heart; like he had just lost an old friend. Link was no fool, he had never allowed anyone to get too close; at best the only thing someone could say about him was; that he was good with a sword.

The melody came to its end and Link was not surprised to find tears gracing his cheek. For the third time, Link wiped the tears away and carried on down the path. He continued on for another half mile when he stopped suddenly and slightly turned his head to the left. He gave no sign of intent and with a quick flick of his arm, a small knife flew from his sleeve and hit something with a wet thud.

A shrill, girlish cry came from the bush, as a man wearing leather boots, pants and bindings burst from the bush; clutching at the knife in his chest. Link watched the man flail around, crying out for the Gods to spare him, the man fell to the floor with a thud; sighing Link gave the man on the floor a look one gave a fool; his knife had never come close to anything vital.

Link looked from the man to the bushes and said. "Whoever owns this fool. Can you please come and collect him before he gives the peahats a run for their rupees." Six men and one woman emerged from the bushes. She pointed to the man on the floor and two big men standing next to her, ran to the unconscious man's side, lifted him up by his arms and carried him away.

Link eyed the woman; the obvious leader and memorised evey detail about her. Standing at six two, built lean to complement her feminine physique, she wore a similar leather armour like the others; only made to hide her feminine features, an axe forged to look the spread wings of a hawke rested on her back, brilliant red hair cut short, yellow beast like eyes, lips that were neither too plump or too thin and a nose that was slightly crooked from a break in the bridge. Link saw her as he was meant to; a warrior.

He gave the woman a fierce glare; she faltered for only a second, but with it she had gained more respect from the warrior clad in green than she realised. The woman approached Link and with a flick of her finger sent his dull green cloak down to the floor. The men around her backed away when they saw the blood red hilt and forest green tunic, the woman held her ground and then with a swift movement; copied by her men, she knelt to Link as one would a king.

"The Wolf of the Vale at last comes home." The bandit woman spoke with a northern accent, Link had seen the mark on her face: the blueish green gem below her right eye, marked her as a Seer of the North. Link felt uncomfortable with them all bowing to him and with clearing of his throat; they all stood. When the woman straightened herself, she gave Link a sincere smile; before punching him so hard in the face that he crumpled like a Goron on stilts.

"-ensure not one of those bastards gets anywhere near the village!" Link recognised the owner of the voice as the northern woman who had knocked him out. Sniffing; Link shook the pain from his face away and watched as a village began to materialise; as his vision began to un-blurr.

An array of wooden buildings surrounded Link; single to three storey buildings, some with thatched roofs and some with more elegant tile ones. Every building looked like it had suffered recent damage and many were beyond repair. The smell of wood smoke and blood hung in the air like an ominous cloud. Link tried to move, yet found his hands bound behind him and his body tied to a wooden stake in the ground.

He audibly groaned and received a look from the northern woman; who quickly glared at the man she had been ordering around and walkes to Link's side, she crouched low; so that he could hear her clearly. "Sorry for the rough treatment Wolf Brother. I had to ensure the village guards did not get suspicious before we launched our attack." Her tone was sincere but the annoying pain in his nose made him less than willing to indulge her in conversation.

He gave the woman a look and she understood immediately, her hands fumbled with the tight knots the guards had used but before long; Link was standing once more and rubbing his now sore wrists. A sudden sickness took a hold of the mercenary and he panicked when he became aware of the sword missing from his back; looking around quickly, he could not see it but his infernal connection to the wicked sword told him it was nearby.

He spun on his heel and marched off in the direction of a large tent near the eastern edge of the town, he could hear voices clearly behind the thin fabric curtain, all sense had however abandoned him when he knew where to find the blade.

Within the tent; the leader of the Blood Brothers: Bloody Joe, listened as his captive noble continued prattle on. "I am the rightful lord of this land. I order you and your kind leave my village at once." Lord Lucien Oddàvale was a whale of a man, more blubber than brains; as many of the Red Brothers had said. His face was red from the effort it took for him to walk from his dinghy little cell to Joe's tent; sweat covered his brow and ran down one of his three chins; how men would it take to carry this fool's litter around Joe found himself wondering.

An annoyed Joe turned to the pimple of a man and addressed him a mocking tone. "I don't care what you want Lord von piss pants. My info 'ere tells me that you don't own nothing on these lands, that they belong to me employer: Lady Freea Stirling. Information backed by every other source and scrap I could dig out from that estate you 'ad 'yer men burn down." Joe stroked his well kept red beard and smirked at the other man; who's face had paled upon hearing that he had been beaten. "Now. I recommend you take yer arse back to ya cell; before I see how much the southern lords will pay to get their hands on a fat noble from the capital."

Lucien looked as if he were ready to throw up his lunch at the mention of the southern invaders; who at this point were intent on killing any Hylian noble who dared to try and reclaim the southern coast. Joe was about to continue on with his threat, when one of his guards came flying into the tent and slammed face first into the table. Joe reacted immediately, reaching over his shoulder to draw in duel great swords.

Link stormed into the tent; murder burning in his eyes. He took a quick look at the giant of a man in blood red iron plate armour; adorned with skulls, bones and a what looked like deku baba heads for pauldrons and wielding two massive great swords; as if they were daggers. He cast the man a look that made the giant flinch, Link looked around the room and his eyes fell on Lord Lucien or to be exact; the blood red blade hanging at his side.

Link just stromed over to the fat man; who cowered as the Hylian drew closer. He backed away with each step Link took closer, until he broke into a run out of the tent. Link gave chase through the fabric and found the man crying in front a wall of well armed men; who refused to allow the man past. Lucien turned to see Link growing closer, he cowered, begged and pleaded for his life and when Link stood over the man; he stunk of fresh urine.

"M-M-My good sir. I am under the protection of your leader. Master Joe has been very welcoming, I truly have no complaints." The man's voice failed him at points as he stared up at the murderous youth. Link said nothing, instead he reached his hand out. Lucien flinched away from the boy's hand but when he realised that all the youth wanted was the sword; he gladly parted with blade.

Link fixed the scabbard back to his back and drew the gleaming blade. He smiled a warmly at his reflection in the blade and despite the countless eyes on him began to speak softly to the sword.

Lucien just gave the boy a look as one would a sun addled fool, he stood from his little puddle and pronounced in a tone between offended and frightened. "I don't know what you were hoping to achieve with such barbaric methods. My claim to this land remains intact!" The man gave a childish wave of his hands in the air for joy; which caused his many folds jiggle with the movement.

"Forgive me?" Link said aloud, not caring if anyone heard him. Lucien gave the boy a indignant smile and answered the question he believed to be addressed at him. "I am not without mercy my dear boy, simply return my sword to me and all is forgiven." The man held out a fat hand as if to receive something. Link completely ignored the man and went on talking.

"I know what will cheer up; you hungry?" His tone was meant for an old friend or perhaps a child but Lucien still believed the boy to be talking to him. "Famished my boy. Be a dear and fetch a decent cook, surely one of these ruffians know how to prepare a good roast of mutton." The lord smiled widely and even licked the corners of his fat lips at the prospect of food.

Link just laughed eerily and lowered the blade down, his posture became more unnatural; almost twisted. He spoke in a sweet tone. "Oh my poor lord, I wasn't talking to you." Link turned to look the fat man in the eye. Horror spread among the men as they saw Link; now with burning red eyes, red veins of magic running from where he held the sword in his left up to his eyes and strange mark beginning to form in the middle of his brow. He smiled a sickly at the terrified lord and with unnatural speed; cut the man's neck with one fell swipe, "I was talking to my bloody friend here."

**(A.N) We meet Link at last; not quite the usual hero is he. Next chapter is on its way and you my dear readers will learn a bit about my somewhat messed in the head hero. (spoiler: its the sword)**

**Figured that one out did you; congratulations! You win a cookie! **

**So that's it from me. Bu-bye.**


End file.
